What You (Don't) Say
by longdistance
Summary: Instead of romance, they'll settle for something more like a business partnership. However, the problem is always in what you don't say.
1. What You (Don't) Say

**Soo...I had this weird(er) idea for a marriage law fic that was going to be a standalone and then I got carried away (as I always do) so now it's two parts! Yes, it's a cliche trope but I'm still fascinated by it and I don't think I've seen anyone approach it from this angle yet. Here's part one and I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **As always, these characters and world all belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but a crazy idea. Please read and review!**

* * *

 **What You (Don't) Say**

 _1_ _st_ _June, 2000_

 _Upon the passing of the second anniversary of the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic has, upon great consideration, passed the implementation of the Recovery Marriage Act. All research indicates without immediate action, the British magical community will continue to dwindle in size. All witches and wizards aged 19-35 at the time of its passing will be matched by Ministry approved legillimens. Matches must marry within six months and begin attempting for a child. Those matches not identifying with traditional male-female relationships will be asked to adopt and raise young orphaned witches or wizards._

~o~O~o~

29th July, 2004

"Merlin, he's getting heavy," Hermione grumbled as she and Ginny Potter meandered through Diagon Alley Friday afternoon.

Ginny grunted under the weight of her own son and nodded her understanding. He was only eighteen months old now. It had taken her and Harry longer to conceive their first than they'd imagined. She eyed Hermione's son clinging to her neck as he slept in her arms and smirked.

"Yes, and didn't you say the muggle doctor said he was already tall for his age?"

Hermione tightened her hold on her child with one arm and reached to open the door to Flourish and Blott's with the other. She followed her friend inside and shook off the light drizzle from outside. He'd fallen asleep in her arms nearly as soon as she'd picked him up from her parents that afternoon.

"Yes, and I swear if he gets as tall as his father I'm going to croak. Everyone already towers over me as it is."

"I'm just still surprised he's been so comfortable using the muggle doctor."

Hermione snorted as they passed through the various sections until they found the historical books. Working for the Magical Law Department at the Ministry, she had a case coming up and needed a bit of background reading on a certain magical creature if she was going to successfully argue her point.

"Don't be so impressed," she told the redhead. "He still insists on us also seeing a healer at St. Mungo's. You don't even want to get me started on the smug look I get to deliver when the bloody healer says basically the same things the muggle doctor does."

Ginny laughed openly at that, soothing a hand over her son's back when he fidgeted at the loud noise.

"I swear I still don't understand you two. You have the oddest relationship."

Hermione shrugged and reached for the book she'd been searching for, pleased to have found it so easily.

"What do you expect, Ginny? We were the last two people anyone expected to have been matched for that idiotic law. Imagine having to not just marry your childhood bully but then have sex with him whenever you're ovulating until you conceive his child." She laughed when her friend shivered visibly for dramatic effect. "We live together, sleep in the same bed just because we both merely got used to it by the time I got pregnant, and we co-parent. There is absolutely nothing romantic about being married to Draco Malfoy."

Due to work schedules, she and Ginny didn't get to have girl time as much as they'd both like. They had dinner at least once a week, but spouses were always present as well as Ron and his wife. The fact that Draco could even sit in the same room as them was a vast improvement given the nature of everything when the law first passed.

Hermione well remembered the self-loathing, pessimistic Malfoy she encountered upon their first meeting. He'd not met her eyes when he'd apologized to her and he'd been stoic and detached for the better part of the planning for the ridiculous wedding his mother insisted they still have.

Draco's turning point had been their wedding night. Facing the real prospect of consummating their marriage together, he softened considerably. She'd been mildly shocked by his consideration for her given that it was her first time and for whatever reason he became friendlier to be around.

Lucius had been a rather annoying pain, constantly being condescending to her whenever Draco wasn't present. Oddly, the one time he slipped and Draco caught his father speaking to her that way just after they married, he'd laid into the man so thoroughly that Lucius hardly spoke to her at all anymore except to ask about his grandson. And then he was perfectly polite, if not a bit withdrawn.

Narcissa had been the greatest surprise of all. She'd been hesitant and expectedly pompous but as soon as Hermione found out she was pregnant six months after the wedding, the woman's demeanor had changed entirely. She'd worried over her, insisted on pampering her by having the elves cook her favorite foods (much to Hermione's annoyance) and even shockingly sending her into Muggle London with her mother for regular massages.

After Leo had been born, Narcissa hadn't changed either. The woman still checked in with her at least once a week, not enough to smother, but enough to be present. She was the only positive part of being associated with the Malfoy family. Well, outside of Draco.

There was nothing romantic about their relationship. They'd not had sex since she'd discovered she was pregnant, though her hormones at the time had made her oddly crave him but she refused to ask for what she wanted, particularly when he wasn't offering. They lived together, shared meals together, parented together—they were partners without much emotion beyond the mutual concern for their son.

It was—odd. Even the public noted their detachment often in the Prophet. Draco had been accused of cheating on her a few times over the last couple of years even though he spent most evenings at home when he wasn't out for work and if he did, she wasn't aware because she didn't ask.

After purchasing her book, Hermione miniaturized the item into her bag with a quick spell before they struck off again into the Alley.

Ginny tore her eyes from a copy of the Prophet on a nearby newsstand and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "You know they're saying he's sleeping with Astoria Greengrass again, don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on Leo. The boy could sleep through anything, much like his father. Sporting a headful of blonde, wavy hair, he looked mostly like Hermione but he did have Draco's eyes.

"Astoria Nott, would be more accurate and from what Narcissa tells me there aren't any problems between her and her husband so I really doubt it."

"It's so weird that you're close to his mother. Is he even close to your parents?"

Hermione shook her head as they crossed the street, intent on the sweets shop apparently. It was Harry's birthday Sunday after all.

"No. Mum and dad still have issues with all of this but they adore Leo of course. Draco's never been even the slightest rude to either of them but they just can't wrap their minds around it. Some days I can't either honestly," she sighed.

Ginny stopped before they went inside and touched her friend's arm. "I really wish I knew what to say sometimes." She lowered her voice. "While I'm surprised so many marriages have worked out, no one deserves to be in a loveless marriage, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged, forcing a small smile. "I'm fine, Ginny. Honest. Some people got lucky, some people really got the short end of the stick. I think I got something in the middle honestly. He's not horrible to me at all. He's honestly the perfect partner is all other aspects as he works with me and doesn't complain. We're just—there's nothing there on his end."

She moved to open the door but stopped short when Ginny jerked her back, blue eyes blown wide. She realized then that she'd slipped.

"Hermione, you've never even insinuated before that you felt—I mean— _do_ you?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around her son as he moved his head to rest his other cheek against her shoulder. "Draco is a wonderful father and a very considerate partner. The sex, when we did have it, was always _very_ good—which is odd if you consider that we didn't even like each other then and were still figuring out how to work together." She shrugged self-consciously but knew it was better to get it out now because Ginny wouldn't let it go if she didn't. "I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to him and that I haven't grown to have feelings for him but I'll never want a relationship with a man that doesn't want me."

Ginny watched sadly as Hermione passed her into the shop, the topic clearly shelved for the moment. Hermione had always been a bit hesitant to share her feelings, particularly about men, and she couldn't imagine what it must be like for her to keep it all inside all the time.

Hermione returned home in time for dinner. The prospect of cooking wasn't exactly appealing, but it was her turn after all and she wouldn't shirk the duty. It had been in their agreement when they'd first sat down to discuss their Ministry arranged marriage.

She wouldn't live at the manor. He got to choose the house they bought. He had to learn to cook. They were to share household chores. Draco had been surprisingly on board with the agreement and in the last three years it was no wonder they weren't romantic with each other—they had next to zero conflict. Normal married couples sometimes argued, fought over silly things. But she and Draco rarely ever had an outright row over anything and even when they did, they eventually talked it out like business. Most disagreements revolved around decisions for Leo. The lack of conflict, at least in Hermione's mind, signified the lack of passion.

When she made it to the kitchen, with Leo finally awake and pestering her for a snack before dinner, she was sort of surprised to find Draco already there. He'd shed his jacket and carefully rolled the sleeves of his crisp, grey shirt to his elbow. His dark mark had never truly bothered her though it clearly pained him as he'd once admitted in one of their past deep discussions while she was pregnant that he was petrified of explaining it to their son, afraid he'd hate him for having once been so horrible to his mother.

She'd never forget how relieved he'd been when she touched it, as the so rarely made an effort to touch each other, and smiled at him as she reassured him that she'd make sure their son understood.

Hermione stopped short when she saw him. He looked up from his task of unpacking the takeout he'd brought home and nodded at her in greeting.

Ever the politeness. At times it made her feel like a stranger to the man she'd had a child with yet it was also entirely normal and comforting in an odd way.

"Tonight was my night to cook," she finally spoke as she bent to set Leo on his feet.

Draco reached down for the small boy and lifted him easily in one arm as he pushed the empty takeout bag aside.

"I know but I got your owl that you had to stop in Diagon Alley so I figured you'd be a little later than usual. Takeout won't hurt for one night."

Her heart squeezed a little when he turned to meet their son's smiling face and kissed him on the forehead before he grinned at the boy.

"Will it, Leo," he squeezed him gently before he set him down again.

He toddled back to her and wrapped his arms around her leg as usual, hugging her knee close to his head. Hermione pulled her wand from her skirt and flicked it at the sink. His small stool appeared and the water cut on.

"Go wash your hands, honey," she told him and watched as he hurried to do what he was told. It seemed would be taking after her more in his temperament. Eager to please and follow the rules.

Draco summoned the silverware with a flick of his wand and then helped their son into his chair when he hurried back.

Hermione sighed happily when she took her seat and realized he'd gotten the Chinese she loved. That meant he'd gone into Muggle London for it which still surprised her even now when he did it willingly. He'd really changed.

But then she'd learned over the years that that was just Draco. Animosity past them, he was quite observant. Anniversaries were noted by their parents but they merely shrugged them off. They observed their respective birthdays as it was only polite and traded gifts each year. That was when she learned that he paid close attention to details. She'd not known that first year what to make of receiving a new bottle of the perfume she wore regularly but knowing he wasn't completely withdrawn had been a comfort.

"Long day," she asked once they were all tucked into their meal.

Draco shrugged and helped Leo with his water glass. "Not particularly. I'm about to hex Blaise if he makes another pass at his secretary though."

Hermione nodded and withdrew her fork from her mouth. Draco and Blaise had gone into business together in the Potions market, specifically in buying and trading ingredients. Blaise was one of those who'd been a right arse about his match, having been paired with Pansy Parkinson. She'd learned early on after they married that Draco believed in strict lines that you didn't cross in business and that included with your employees. While she didn't know for certain if he had interactions with other women, she certainly knew it wouldn't be with anyone he worked with if he did.

"Blaise is the equivalent of a belligerent peacock around women," she muttered around a bite of her food.

Draco snorted and smirked at her before nodding. "I won't argue with you there. Brilliant partner but a right git in his personal life."

"Then again, if he didn't insist on his wife staying at home with their daughter then perhaps she wouldn't be driving him so batty," she offered.

Draco gave her knowing look. "Possibly but you do realize that our arrangement is unusual, given my background."

Hermione rolled her eyes openly at him. "Not that rubbish again, please. You're lucky I didn't hex your bollocks at that first meeting for merely suggesting I stay at home."

He held his hands up in supplication but the prat was smirking at her through the gesture. "And have the great Hermione Granger waste her golden brain? Not bloody likely."

"Language," she admonished, her eyes darting pointedly to their son.

"He'll hear it eventually," he shrugged. "Best teach him now not to repeat it."

"I doubt that will work. Ron used to use the word nearly daily our first year."

"That's because Weasley is an uncultured rodent," he grinned.

Over three years of marriage and a child and he still maintained his childish rivalry with Ron, sometimes with Harry, too.

"Merlin," she groaned. "And for that, you're cleaning this up without me so I can have a moment of peace in the bath."

He rolled his eyes at her but didn't argue. She had picked Leo up after all and for that he was thankful. Her parents still didn't like him and he got the distinct feeling they blamed him for this insanity that their lives had become.

As he watched her slip her heels off on her way up the stairs, he thought it all could have turned out worse. She'd been so livid, nearly sparking with her magic, upon that first meeting and yet things had turned out all right in the end. It had been a lesson in reining in his ego but he couldn't be upset with the outcome. They learned to work well together and he'd realized they weren't as different as he'd grown up thinking. And she'd given him the greatest thing of all in their son. The boy looked just like her minus the hair and eyes and he oddly enjoyed how it annoyed his father. Draco was fairly certain that Leo was also going to be just as brilliant as his mother, too.

After he'd cleaned up and bathed their son, he found her seated on the edge of the bed wrapped in an oversized towel.

"Feel better," he asked as he untucked his shirt and removed his belt.

He tried not to watch as she reached for that godforsaken lotion she kept on her nightstand and began applying the muggle concoction that always made her smell like summer—something he didn't quite understand but knew it was true.

Hermione glanced in his direction, careful not to watch as he unbuttoned his shirt. They respected each other's boundaries.

"Much, thank you."

"Leo's waiting for you to tuck him in when you're ready."

"Okay," she nodded.

Hermione kept her back to him as he shucked his trousers and stepped into the bathroom in only his underwear. The last time she'd seen him, truly taken the time to look at him, as such had been the last time they'd had sex. That was over three years ago now. She'd never known she had a preference before for men's underwear but those tight black briefs nearly did her head in. It was much easier not to even dare look, especially not at his bum. She remembered all too well what those muscular cheeks felt like in her palms as he thrust into her and the thought made her shiver.

She dressed in her normal pajamas, shorts and a fitted t-shirt, and made her way down the hall to the Leo's room. They moved him out of the nursery finally six months ago and she was still mourning the loss of his baby things. She'd somehow allowed Draco to convince her to decorate the room in quidditch things and Leo was now mesmerized.

"Mummy," he called sleepily from his place on the floor. Draco had pulled his blocks out for him, knowing it would tire the boy enough to get him to sleep.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," she smiled.

She put his toys away with a quick wandless spell and picked him up when he held his arms out to her. He was such a sweet, quiet child and she prayed he didn't turn out like Draco had been when she met him first year. She doubted it, especially considering that Draco wasn't at all like his father thankfully. But a small kernel of doubt always made her wonder.

She smiled though when he settled under his covers after she kissed his forehead. He was a halfblood and that meant part of her was in there, too.

She found Draco fresh from the shower and resting against the headboard watching the television. The sight made her smirk even though he was completely unaware. He'd been so intrigued by the device when she'd first introduced it to him though it meant she had to endure a lot of sports along with the cooking channel he'd used to help him learn to cook.

She was thankful that he always wore a shirt to bed so she didn't have to see what she knew was underneath.

"I know it's a bit early but I'm exhausted."

Draco turned his attention from the television and eyed her closely. "I'll turn it off."

"No," she shook her head and got in on her side. It was a king sized bed which meant she could comfortably stretch out and never touch him. She yawned as she turned on her side towards the window and pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Just turn the volume down a bit. It's fine."

Draco did as she asked and glanced at her for a moment. Her slim shoulders relaxed when the volume lowered and her head of curls rested more easily against her pillow. He tried his best to share the load. Neither one had asked for this but he often felt she got the worst of it. She'd had to deal with his father which he'd honestly hated for her but she handled the man with practiced grace. She'd had to marry _him_ of all people. Worse still, she'd had to sleep with him and then sacrifice her body to have their child.

He'd been rather amazed though when she'd bounced back from that pregnancy rather quickly. She looked just as she did before she'd gotten pregnant. She wasn't like he thought she'd be growing up and honestly was quite easy to work with. Blaise had pointed out that she did generally get her way but maybe that was because he gave in easily. Or perhaps that large brain of hers just made sense when she argued her point. Regardless, they were a well-oiled machine and he couldn't be too upset about it.

Hermione woke first the next morning as she often did. Draco could sleep through the Hogwarts Express crashing through the Great Hall if you let him. She left him in bed as usual and brought Leo downstairs for his breakfast.

Draco trudged down an hour later when she was cleaning up and took up the seat at the island counter where she'd left a plate of eggs and bacon for him, kept warm with a simple charm. He rubbed at his eyes and scowled when she smirked at his hair he'd not brushed before coming down. He frowned when he realized she was already dressed in jeans and a simple blouse.

"We agreed to go to dinner for Harry's birthday so Leo's staying with your parents tonight," she told him as she waved her wand and the coffee pot poured into his cup. "Are you coming with me to bring him?"

Draco nodded as he sipped his coffee and took a bite of the eggs. She was a good cook and had certainly gotten the raw deal on that. He'd been a shit cook the first few months of their marriage but became more determined after she was pregnant. His mother insisted on it. The woman had acted like his wife was growing a bloody golden egg of sorts.

"Father's in Bulgaria anyway," he commented.

"Thank Merlin," she muttered under her breath. She looked up to find him smirking at her and tossed her towel at him. "Shut up, you git. He might be polite now but you know he still doesn't like me. He merely tolerates me because you threatened to disown him and never let him see our son."

Draco shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?" He glanced up at her with a smirk. "Oh, and language."

She rolled her eyes at him and marched off towards the stairs. "I'm going to pack Leo's bag."

Draco nodded as he sipped his coffee, his eyes drawn to her as he watched her go.

 _"Seriously, mate," Blaise scoffed as they met over drinks after work. "Why in the hell are you not shagging the brains out of your wife on a nightly basis?"_

 _Draco sneered when the man sloshed his drink, narrowly missing his new suit as they sat side by side at the bar._

 _"You know why, Blaise. Quit nosing."_

 _The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I ended up with a bleeding menace of a wife who nags me non-stop and doesn't care in the least about taking care of herself since our daughter was born. You—" He shook his head again and wagged a finger in Draco's face. "You end up with the Queen of Gryffindor, every tiny bit of her, from those damned curls—they turned out nice, didn't they? And that body? Ugh, I'm not even saying my wife needs to lose weight, she just doesn't care. And yours…she wears those bloody tight skirts and bless muggles for those heavenly tight jeans. I'd spend every last night with my face buried between her thighs if it were me."_

 _Draco scowled at his half-drunk partner and reached into his pocket to pull out enough money to pay for his drink._

 _"You're a vulgar prick, you know it? Keep your bloody eyes off of Hermione. She'd hex your bollocks if she heard you talking about her like that and you're lucky I'm feeling charitable or I'd do it for her."_

 _"Still doesn't explain why you're not shagging your wife," he smirked._

 _Draco growled as he stood from his barstool and nodded at the barkeep who took his empty glass away. "Because she's not interested,_ _ **mate**_ ," _he sneered. "We had sex when she was ovulating until she got pregnant and I kept my hands to myself after that. End of story. We're not children anymore and I happen to have grown to respect her."_

 _Blaise knocked back the rest of his drink and banged the bar with his fist for another. "I bet you keep your hands to yourself. You're bloody boring, mate. A little shower wanking all you got? I'd have to if I woke up next to her every day."_

 _Draco's face grew rather red at that and he simply turned on heel and left his friend to drink his evening away. Pansy would be pissed with him but that wasn't Draco's problem. He'd talked to the man until he was blue in the face about being a better father and at least trying to get along with his wife. Besides, Hermione was likely waiting for him to put Leo to bed._

Draco sighed as he finished the breakfast she'd made him. Some had gotten lucky and had developed romantic relationships with their spouses; some had ended up miserable like Blaise. He and Hermione had found level ground and maintained their platonic partnership. His initial worries about having her as his match had gone out the window when they proved actually quite compatible on that level.

However, the shower wanking really did get old.

Draco's mother was waiting for them when they emerged from the floo. He watched his mother's face light up upon seeing her grandson. The usually poised socialite suddenly squatted in her expensive robes and held her arms out wide to the boy.

"Grandma," Leo squealed happily.

Narcissa smiled as she picked him up in her arms and then moved to embrace Hermione first.

"How are you, dear," she smiled at the small woman.

"Fine," she smiled at her mother-in-law. "Thanks again for sending those books this week from your library. It really helped with my investigation."

"Of course," she smiled. She rubbed a hand over Leo's wavy hair and then glanced at Draco. "And you, Draco?"

Draco nearly snorted at the way she eyed Hermione expectantly before making eye contact with him again. He knew his mother didn't understand their relationship but Hermione had never asked for more out of their marriage and he wasn't inclined to risk his pride and ask for something he wouldn't get. He was still a Malfoy after all. However, that didn't stop the witch from routinely suggesting he do something and try and foster a romantic relationship with his wife.

"Fine, mother," he drawled, his hands deep in his pockets. Hermione had bought him new jeans and he was surprised at how comfortable they were. He'd have to ask about that. They were rather snug in the bum though, more so than usual anyway.

"And what are you plans for the evening," she asked as she led them further into the sitting room.

"Ginny invited us out to celebrate Harry's birthday tonight."

Narcissa set Leo on his feet again as she took her seat and smiled when he toddled off to find one of his toys she kept in the corner. She turned to Draco with a lifted brow, a slight smirk on her lips. "And you conceded to go? Willingly?"

Draco's lip curled slightly as he met his mother's sardonic stare. "Hermione went to my business dinner last week. Therefore, it's my turn for something of hers." He glanced at his wife now sitting next to him, a good foot separating them. "It's not exactly the highlight of my day."

Hermione rolled her eyes pointedly and crossed her legs as she leaned back against the sofa. "It's part of our agreement. You behave around my friends when your presence is required, aka everyone else's spouse is present, and I attend your vapid business dinners so they're not mistaken and think you're actually married to a troll. Fair is fair."

"They are not vapid," he argued indignantly. "I'll have you know the CEO of the company we dined with last was more interested in your bloody research and casework than my company's sales numbers."

She scoffed at that, her mouth falling open. "Oh, so that's why he was staring down the front of my dress for the better part of the evening? Pardon me, I had no idea my brain had relocated between my breasts. I'll just have that checked on then, yeah?"

Narcissa covered her mouth discreetly to hide her smile as she watched them. If there'd been such fire between her and Lucius after they'd married perhaps they would have had more than just the one son. Such a waste.

"Well, it sounds as if you both have it under control. Behave yourself this evening, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood, knowing that was their dismissal. She wanted time to spend with her grandson without their bickering or worrying over him. He kissed his mother on the cheek and then escorted Hermione back through the floo.

"Git," Hermione murmured as she stalked off through the house.

"Bookworm," he countered with a less venom and went in the opposite direction.

For all their maturity and progression as adults, some things never changed. However, they kept the name-calling to a minimum in front of their son even if it was lighthearted these days.


	2. What You (Do) Say

**Whoa! What a response! Thank you, thank you! Well, I certainly hope you enjoy the conclusion as much as I do. I'll look forward to reading the reviews. :)  
**

* * *

 **What You (Do) Say**

That evening, Hermione emerged from the shower and wiped the fogged up mirror with a spare towel before she began brushing her hair out. She needed a moment to cool her overheated body off before she donned her bathrobe and entered the bedroom where she knew he was dressing for dinner.

Draco always showered first because he claimed she took forever to get ready which had apparently been a shock to him after they'd married. It wasn't that she was high maintenance but that her hair required extra time to dry and appropriately tame. He'd stopped making annoying little quips about it after the first time he'd rushed her and seen the difference the extra twenty-minutes made. It was years of combining wizarding and muggle haircare products to get to the point where she was now. Ever abundant, her curls were much smoother and manageable now.

And if he thought she didn't notice when on the rare occasion he'd get lost in conversation with whichever business associate he was meeting with that he'd sling an arm casually across the back of her chair to wind a loose curl around his finger, he was bleeding mental. She noticed. Merlin, did she notice.

Hermione plucked her bathrobe from the back of the door and wrapped it securely around herself. She tidied the area where she'd been working at her hair and then reached for her rings.

Two weeks after their tumultuous first meeting upon learning of their match, and one week after he'd awkwardly run into her and her parents one afternoon in Diagon Alley, Draco had shown up at her modest flat in Muggle London and presented her with an engagement ring. Two carats of the finest diamond Malfoy money could buy had been set in pristine platinum. She'd been so shocked that she'd for once been speechless.

However, his response was that it was bad enough that they were being robbed of a normal marriage. Bad enough that they hadn't chosen each other. Even though he didn't appear even the remotest okay with any of it—especially her—he insisted that he treat her as he would have any other witch he'd intended to marry.

The ring had felt cold on her finger, devoid of emotion, except that Ginny pointed out that it was likely his way of trying. He was Draco Malfoy and likely didn't understand what it would mean to her or why it was so important. He was merely trying to save face and adhere to expectations of tradition.

Yet after their first time on their wedding night, he had remained hovering over her seeming genuinely relieved that he'd made her orgasm her first time, and gently kissing her neck before asking if she was okay. If it had been okay. It seemed he needed reassurance just as much that they could do this. That they wouldn't crash and burn.

Still mildly surprised that he cared if she climaxed or not, she'd nodded her reassurance and bravely kissed his cheek as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

 _"We'll make it work. We're both stubborn enough."_ She'd told him.+

Draco had merely reached for her left hand and kissed her knuckles pointedly above her rings before they'd separated and he collapsed next to her.

Her rings felt warm now as she slid on first the engagement ring then her diamond studded wedding band.

Pretentious. Expensive.

Hermione Granger never would have chosen it for herself.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy accepted it because of the good intentions behind them. And perhaps they were a bit beautiful as well.

Yet they oddly didn't match the simple silver band he'd chosen for himself.

"I hate that tie," she told him as she emerged from the bathroom. "I swear one of these days I'm going to burn it. Or dissolve it in a draught of living death."

Draco smirked to himself as he checked his reflection while he tied it, secretly thankful she was wrapped up in all of that terrycloth and not on display yet.

"All the more reason to wear it whenever the appropriate occasion arises," he smirked.

She sighed as she pulled her dress from the hanger in her closet and passed him again to change in the bathroom.

He always insisted on wearing that stupid green tie, the same one he'd worn when they were married which didn't match the décor she'd chosen with both of their mother's and he'd worn it at every possible get together with her friends where a suit and tie was appropriate.

"It clashes with your eyes," she called through the door as she changed.

Draco's smirk fell then and he leaned closer to the mirror to have a look. His lip curled when he realized she was right.

She reemerged from the bathroom in her red dress, the one that he hated but never told her because he actually loved it and the way it fit her like a bleeding glove. She smirked when she saw him looping another tie around his neck now, a light blue one bordering on grey.

"If I'd known that would get you to take it off, I should have told you that years ago," she gloated.

He rolled his eyes at her as she reached for her wand to zip her dress. The zip slowly moved up her back, closing the gap in fabric from his vision.

"Come on then," he nudged her and looped her arm through his as they descended the stairs together. "I have some especially good quips lined up for Potter for his birthday. I'd like to get them in before Weasley has too many drinks to know I'm insulting them."

"Merlin, you're obnoxious sometimes."

"I'm entertaining," he corrected her with a grin.

The restaurant in Diagon Alley was busy but Ginny had made the reservation a month ago. Added with Harry's name attached and then her assuring the owner that the other two thirds of the golden trio would be present, they'd been given the best table in the house.

Ron and Lavender were already seated when Hermione and Draco arrived.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted without looking up from his menu.

"Weasley," Draco smirked mischievously as he seated his wife. He sat straighter when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

Ron finally looked up and smiled at his long-time friend but his smile quickly twisted into a smirk. "You finally got the prat to wear a different tie, Hermione? Never thought I'd see the day."

She smiled demurely over her triumph. "I should have taken advantage of his vanity years ago and told him it clashed with his eyes."

"It kind of does," Lavender nodded.

"Har har," Draco drawled, "everyone enjoy poking at the token Slytherin."

"It is my birthday weekend," Harry grinned as they joined them. "What better gift than that?"

Draco set his menu down and turned to look at Hermione. "Remind me again why agreed to this?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I've got about twenty business dinners within the last six months as justification. Still want to whine about it?"

He grumbled under his breath but shook his head.

Ginny ended up seated to Draco's left and kept sending him odd looks throughout dinner. Of all of Hermione's friends, the female Potter was the one he could always tolerate the best. Their senses of humor were more in line and she appreciated more than the two wizards that he'd changed and grown over the last several years.

After dinner, Harry accepted the few gifts that his friends had gotten him. Ron had bought him a new broom cleaning kit while Hermione had given him a book (predictably) on uncommon curses he could use for auror work.

Draco merely lifted his glass in salute and smirked. "My gift to you Potter is not knocking you off your broom in next week's intramural game."

Harry rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "Thanks, arsehole."

"Well," Ginny announced with a grin, "I have something for you but you can't have it yet."

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding as she quickly gathered the implication. Harry looked at his wife in confusion as she reached for one of his hands and drew it to her stomach.

"We agreed on two and we agreed we wanted them at Hogwarts at the same time," she smiled. "Well, in about seven months we'll be on our way because I'm pregnant again."

The table erupted with gushing congratulations as the couple drew each other into a hug and kiss. Draco watched from the outskirts, because he'd always been and always would be an outsider to them, as it happened. He kept his eyes firmly on Hermione as she congratulated her friends and nearly swore he saw sadness glaze over her brown eyes for a fraction of a moment before she returned to her normal smiling self.

A server levitated Harry's cake to the table not long after and everyone enjoyed a slice before Harry declared it was time for him to take his wife home to celebrate. Goodbyes were exchanged and before Draco could make his escape, Ginny stopped near him and accepted his awkward side hug of congratulations—as she was really the only one of Hermione's friends he _might_ actually like.

"Women have needs, too, Malfoy." Her eyes darted pointedly towards Hermione. "Think about it a bit." Ginny muttered to him conspiratorially as they separated and she rejoined Harry's side.

Draco looked at her liked she'd just shown up in Diagon Alley in nothing but her knickers and handing out lollipops. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Hermione didn't need anything from him. She proved that every day.

He shook his head and ultimately followed Hermione onto the quiet Alley before they disapparated home.

They landed smoothly in their kitchen where Hermione promptly detached herself from him and moved to fill the kettle with water for her nightly tea. He watched as she turned her back to him, already going about her own business and likely expecting him to do the same now that their joint social obligation was over.

However, curiosity over her friend's odd advice got the better of him and he moved closer.

"Red told me about your little conversation recently. The one about me," he lied, eyeing her carefully to see if she'd fall for his trap.

Hermione's eyes widened comically as she turned to face him and he nearly grinned when her cheeks flushed deep red. Whatever in Merlin's great beard his wife had said to Ginny Potter, it had to be good.

"I'm going to kill her," she hissed after a moment. "Just—ignore her."

He shrugged and shuffled closer, crowding her space a bit. "I can't help if you don't tell me what you need, you know."

Hermione scoffed suddenly, arms folded over her chest protectively as she leaned away from him. "As if you've ever been interested in _helping_ any before now. You've not wanted sex from me since I told you I was pregnant with Leo."

Draco nearly fell to the floor. He fought to keep his composure after that, biting down on his tongue and fighting not to let his eyes widen with shock.

"I didn't know you wanted it," he admitted honestly, all pretenses of smoothness gone. He was a bit mortified that his voice sounded hoarse and strained.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, her gaze having been focused on their pristine floor as a distraction. "You never asked," she answered softly.

Draco drew a deep breath through his nose, letting it pass back through his mouth as he approached her again but slowly as if not to startle.

"I didn't know you enjoyed it. I kind of thought you were faking it most of the time."

Hermione huffed at him again, though she kept her eyes firmly on him as he approached her. As if she was watching a snake ready to strike.

"When have I ever cared about your ego enough to fake something?"

"Touché," he smirked just slightly. He stopped just in front of her and gently rested his hands on either side of her waist as she leaned against the counter, head tipped back to meet his eyes. Both of their hearts were beating harder in their chests, afraid and nervous of what the other would say or do. "I'm going to be out of practice, you know."

Hermione's eyes widened before she could stop them and her mouth fell open slightly. "I just assumed…"

Draco's eyes flashed indignantly for a moment. "Don't believe everything you read."

Hermione gasped against his mouth when her snake struck and pressed his mouth to hers. Her head tipped back further with the force of his kiss, the firm but gentle pressing of his lips against hers before he quickly parted them with his tongue. Her hands came up on their own accord to rest against his chest, fingers curling into the lapels of his suit as he leaned over her.

Their kisses were light at first, teasing. But once he tasted her again after so long, he wouldn't be satisfied with just a taste.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she felt him lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not minding as her dress hiked up her thighs. Lips still connected and searching, she felt him begin to move and climb the stairs to the bedroom they'd been sharing for the past three and a half years.

She was unaware of anything but him until he rested her on the edge of their bed. She drew in shallow breaths as she watched him shuck off his jacket and then yank stubbornly at his tie. She nearly reached up to help him when he grew frustrated with it and finally muttered a single spell before it ripped easily. Her eyes widened as he tossed the ruined tie to the side and quickly yanked his dress shirt off, ignoring the few buttons that gave way and flew across the room.

He clearly wanted her as much as she wanted him and the realization was electrifying. Her throat went dry as she took in the sight of his heaving chest, the firm definition that he'd kept hidden from her and she'd only dreamed about since the last time.

She kicked her shoes off and began scooting back on the bed. An odd flair of arousal shot through her with a secret thrill as he crawled onto the bed after her like a cat stalking its prey. She lay back against their pillows when he reached her, stretching his long torso over her and coming to rest closer as he held himself on his elbows on either side of her.

Draco growled under his breath when her small hands came up again to touch him, this time with no barrier. Her touch burned his chest as she raked her fingertips down his flesh, her eyes wide and mesmerized with the sight of him. He knew he was in good shape and had many witches try to approach him over the last couple of years but nothing would ever compare to the way she'd first touched him on their wedding night. Nothing would have ever compared to the way her dark eyes took in the sight of him.

He'd never cheated because not only was it against his family's honor, but because he also knew he'd never have sex so satisfying as he'd had with her until she became pregnant. He'd not touched her though because he assumed she'd only been doing what was expected of her. She'd only wanted him for the child he could give her and get them on their way in this mess. For whatever reason, he'd never considered that she'd want him again.

"You've really not been with anyone else," she whispered as his nose trailed across her cheek and to her neck where he nuzzled closer and began peppering soft, open-mouthed kisses along her skin.

"I haven't. I swear on my wand," he answered gruffly. "Have you?"

"Of course not," she managed to huff indignantly.

He grinned against her skin, appreciating the stubborn self-righteousness that had been hers since they were children. Some things never changed but he liked it all the same.

Draco edged his hand under her dress, slowly pushing the fabric up her thighs and allowing himself to press more firmly between her legs. He trailed the tip of his tongue along the length of her throat and appreciated her gasp when he ground himself against her.

Her breathy sighs and quiet moans had always aroused him. He'd convinced himself in the past that they must be put on because why in Merlin's name would the witch ever want him but clearly he'd been wrong. Just the sound of her voice had made him shiver in the past and he'd pretend she meant it. Knowing she really did made him even more eager to please.

"Get your trousers off," she ordered.

He growled under his breath, her authoritative order oddly arousing him more. He did as he was told and she allowed him to shed her of her dress and undergarments.

He kissed her slowly and deeply as he settled himself over her. As her tongue met his own, massaging and dancing in a pattern they naturally did so well, he vaguely wondered if she'd like to be on top. They'd only ever had sex in the one position but if all went according to his hopes, there'd be quite a bit more to their love life soon. He'd certainly let her try her hand at leading them.

Hermione nearly sobbed with relief when he finally slid inside her. She'd not been so aroused since her last trimester carrying Leo and couldn't contain her appreciation for him now. She threaded her fingers through the fine blonde hair at the back of his head and pulled his mouth back to hers.

Their kiss was short-lived as she quickly tore her mouth from him on a deep moan when he pulled his hips back only to roll them forward again.

"I like the way you do that," she sighed against his ear.

Draco groaned in response and repeated the move only to earn himself another one of hers sultry little sounds. "I've thought you were beautiful for a long time," he admitted against her ear.

Hermione trailed her fingertips along his spine, up and then down again, repeating the motion even when he shivered pleasantly. "You're the only man I've ever wanted to look at since the first time we did this," she admitted breathily, catching onto his game.

"I enjoy your mind," he muttered on a groan after a particularly good thrust.

She moaned in response, feeling it just as much. "You're far kinder than you think you are."

"You're a wonderful mother."

His hips were beginning to lose their rhythm. The feel of her was almost too much, her body being so soft but firm in the right places.

"You're a great father."

Draco met her lips in a wet kiss, lips becoming a bit sloppy the closer they both came to completion.

"I'd wanted you even more after we found out you were pregnant," he breathed against her mouth.

Hermione brushed the short hair from his forehead and her fingers rested against his cheekbones. "I knew I loved you," she shut her eyes as he hit a spot that made her body begin to tighten in preparation, "the moment I first saw you hold him."

"I knew I loved you when you told me you were having our baby."

They fell over the edge together, clinging and kissing wherever they could reach. His lips trailed along her cheeks and down her neck while her hands roved over his skin.

Draco caught his weight before he could collapse on her and rolled them gently to their sides facing each other. He pulled her close to his heaving chest and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe all the time they'd wasted because they'd just never talked, always assumed they knew what the other wanted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead gently.

Hermione pushed back enough to meet his eyes, and lifted a hand to brush over his cheek. "Whatever for?"

"For assuming I knew what you wanted. For being the same coward I've always been and not telling you how I felt or what I wanted from you."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as she continued to catch her breath. She'd forgotten just how good he was and how it exhausted her. Taking care of herself alone in the bath just didn't compare.

"We're both guilty of that, Draco. In fairness, neither of us imagined we would get along. We agreed before the wedding to get the job done and then maintain our space. I didn't expect you to read my mind when I developed feelings for you."

She shivered as his hands continued caressing her heated body and clung to him unabashedly, unlike the past. He'd always been considerate in the bedroom and had allowed her whatever she needed but she'd never felt comfortable touching him for too long afterwards, afraid he'd take it the wrong way or worse, push her away.

Draco chuckled at their stupidity and rolled onto his back, pulling her to rest on his chest. "Perhaps we can view the last few years as a ridiculously long courtship of sorts because I don't know if I can handle it if you make me go cold turkey again on sex. I _need_ to make love to you regularly now that I know you actually want me."

Hermione smiled and lifted her head enough to kiss him gently. "That makes two of us. I'd prefer to be your wife in all senses of the word."

"Good," he nodded in agreement and guided her to rest her head on his shoulder. "And if I'm oblivious to another one of my business contacts staring down your dress again, just kick me under the table and I'll hex the bastard into next year."

She pressed a kiss to his chest with a content smile and settled in finally. "I certainly will."

They slept through the night as they usually did except they were no longer abiding by the imaginary line in their bed. Hermione slept tucked into his side, Draco's arms curled protectively around her.

She woke to his lips fluttering across her neck and over her chest. She was surprised when he flipped her over and had her straddle his hips. The new position and the resulting orgasm quickly went down in her book of best wakeup calls ever.

The morning shower they shared also involved little talking but they did manage to actually get clean, though their mouths stayed connected nearly the entire time when they weren't dodging soap bubbles from their hair.

Hermione wasn't expecting how affectionate he could be and was rather pleased when he had a hard time letting her go just to dress for the day. The newness of their feelings coming to light surely played a part but she knew how Draco was with their son. He wasn't the stoic, cold façade his father was. Apparently, that would now be extended to his wife and she wasn't upset about it.

She finally shooed him away with a fit of laughter so she could dress and dry her hair in peace. When she found him again downstairs, he was in the kitchen cooking what could only be an early lunch given the time.

"Smells lovely," she commented as she stopped next to him.

Draco leaned down to kiss her and nearly succeeded again in drawing her into a full out snog session until she pushed at his chest and nodded towards the pan on the stove.

"You might be a wizard and I might be a witch but that doesn't mean I want to use magic to keep the house from burning down. Focus. My lips aren't going anywhere."

He growled playfully but did as he was told.

"You know my mother will be pleased about this," he smirked over his shoulder.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I'm well aware. Your father will likely be another story." She shrugged when he scowled at that. "But my parents will actually be a bit relieved. They've never understood the arrangement we had anyway."

Draco turned off the stove and approached her where she'd seated herself at the bar. "I'm sorry about that as well. I'm no longer sorry that you ended up with me though, even if you were fighting angry about it at first."

Hermione rested her hands against his chest as she met his warm gaze, so pleased to see him directing that look at her now. "Draco, there's something else I should say while we're getting things out in the open." She smiled gently and pressed a finger over his lips when an anxious look washed over his features. "It's nothing bad, or at least I don't think it is."

"Alright," he nodded for her to continue.

"I love Leo but I'd never intended to have just one child. I was never going to ask before but do you think maybe we could—"

Draco cut her off with his mouth, sucking her bottom lip gently before he pulled back to meet her eyes again. "Yes, Merlin, yes I want another child with you. I hated being an only child, despite how selfish everyone believes I am, but I was never going to suggest it given the nature of our marriage."

Hermione smiled at him then and leaned forward to kiss him again. "We really need to continue actually speaking our feelings now. We've clearly misread each other."

Narcissa knew when she came over later that afternoon to bring Leo home that something was different between her son and her daughter-in-law. She didn't comment, knowing how jumpy the two got when people talked about their relationship, but merely smiled to herself as she returned home. Lucius questioned her on it when he returned that evening from his trip and all she could say was that she imagined another grandchild would be in their future.

To say the elder Malfoy was confused would have been an understatement.

Hermione's mother was the first of her parents to pick up on the change and hugged her daughter so tightly that Hermione thought she might vomit up her breakfast. Relief would be the best description of their reaction. Relief that their daughter would finally have a normal marriage—finally have the love she deserved.

The change in their public demeanor spread slowly. The Prophet caught Draco out with her in public more than just at formal business dinners. They went out more as a family as opposed to some odd semblance of business partners. A few weeks after their marriage changed, Rita Skeeter managed to get a much coveted photo of them sharing a kiss in public and blasted it all over the front page.

Oddly enough, Hermione hadn't been that upset about it, an odd sort of pride knowing that people would know he was in love with _her_.

Ginny, of course, had been thrilled while Harry and Ron merely jokingly questioned Hermione's sanity for voluntarily sleeping with the wizard.

It was Christmas when the first snag happened and Draco began getting rather suspicious of her behavior. She'd become secretive about the oddest things. Not wanting him showering with her, pushing his hands away from her midsection whenever he tried to touch her there at night, dressing differently, and spending a lot of time with Potter's wife, or so she said.

Though he certainly didn't want to start a fight on Christmas, he'd had enough of her hiding and brushing him off when he tried to engage her in discussion about it. After all, they'd agreed to communicate and not hide what they really wanted to say anymore.

"You're seeing someone else, aren't you," he asked bluntly Christmas Eve night after she'd put Leo to bed and returned to their bedroom.

Hermione stopped at the edge of their bed and she looked at him as if he'd just swigged polyjuice potion and turned into Pansy. Her dark eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them into a glare.

"Have you gone completely mad, Draco? Why would you accuse me of that?"

He shrugged self-consciously from where he was seated, his back against their headboard. He'd been working on his own communication skills and he knew he wasn't good at this. Never had been comfortable with being vulnerable but he'd promised to speak his mind.

"You hardly let me touch you lately," he started slowly. "You hide in the bathroom and won't even let me see you naked. You keep saying you're spending time with Potter's wife helping her prepare for their second child but surely it can't take that long. You're both bleeding witches, for Merlin's sake." He sighed as his grey eyes finally met hers. "What else am I supposed to think?"

Hermione's eyes softened at that. Though they communicated much better now, he was still never comfortable and at home with showing his weaknesses.

She shook her head with a soft sigh and rounded the bed to his side where she stopped and faced him. "Give me your hands." When he merely eyed her skeptically, she huffed and reached for them herself. "You ruin everything, did you know?"

Draco allowed her to move his hands under her shirt and press them against her stomach. His brow lifted in surprise and he met her eyes again.

"I wasn't trying to mislead you, Draco. It was so close to the holidays when I found out that I thought it would be a nice Christmas gift." She smiled gently and framed his face with both hands. "I'm pregnant. Three months actually and safely past the first trimester. I'm not showing much but enough that I knew you'd notice."

Draco's eyes had blown wide and he hurried to lift her shirt further, to which she laughed and reached to hold it up for him so he could see. True enough, her stomach wasn't entirely flat anymore and was beginning just the slightest to round with the life growing within.

"I'm sorry," he blurted stupidly.

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "You're presumptuous and a git but I love you. Are you happy?"

Draco slid his hands around her back and drew her into him. "Happy doesn't cover it."

Hermione watched as his mouth began to curl into a small smirk before she felt him lift her suddenly and plant her in the middle of the bed where he climbed over her.

"You know," his eyes traced the line of her body head to toe, "after you told me you were pregnant with Leo I wanted you so bad. Especially towards the end of that pregnancy."

Her eyes widened a fraction at his admission and she swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. "Me, too. There were times I nearly couldn't stop myself from just begging you for it."

His resulting grin could only be described as wicked as he ducked his head and kissed near her ear before he whispered, "Just say the word and I'll shag your beautiful brains out."

There wasn't much verbal communication needed after that.


End file.
